Why?
by Alinaish
Summary: Korra was sitting at the Air Temple Island with Ikki and Jinora, who were torturing her with questions. What will happen, if the person that all these questions were about suddenly visits? And if he and Avatar have 'a rocky relationship? (Takes place after Korra and Mako saved Bolin.)
1. Korra's side

**Howdy everyone! :D**

**Again, thank you for all the positive reviews and your follows and favorites! I appreciate it! :)**

**So, may I shut my mouth for a little, so you can enjoy reading!**

"Korra!"

A girl with a tan skin looked at the door, as she smiled brightly.

"Ikki, Jinora! Hey!" She replied, standing up from a couch, as they ran up to her and hugged the girl.

"We missed you! Where have you been?" Jinora, who was the eldest child in airbender's family asked Korra, looking at her with eyes full of curiousity.

The Avatar chuckled, as she looked at the two.

"I was helping Mako to find Bolin." She simply replied.

"Wait, wait. Mako? _The_ Mako?! As in the coolest pro-bender in the history of pro-bending?!" It was Ikki's turn to ask questions to Korra, who's cheeks were turning pink.

"Y-yeah..." She coughed in her hand awkwardly.

"And I suppose Bolin is his brother, the earthbender?" Jinora added, as Korra nodded.

"Yes, you are right. So, that's basically where I was these past days. A regular thing for Avatar: helping people." She replied, shrugging.

It was late in the evening. Tenzin, Pema and Meelo went to the theater to see a play. They only left 30 minutes ago or so.

"Wait, two days? The search was that long?" Jinora put her hands on her hips, looking at Korra in disbelief.

"Um, yes? Why are you asking?" The Avatar crossed her arms, as she looked directly at the one that asked her question. She couldn't figure out, what was Jinora's problem.

But then, slowly she started to connect two and two.

"Hey, it's not what you think! We really _were _searching for him these whole days!" Korra waved her hands around, her face flushed with both embarrassment and anger.

After that, the two sisters high-fived each other, giggling.

"Calm down, we were just checking something!"

"Checking something? What exactly? How The Avatar's face grows red as a tomato?" She huffed, pouting.

"Maybe." Ikki laughed, as Korra rolled her eyes.

"The thing is, we want to ask about Mako." Jinora spoke, her voice sounding half-serious.

"Aren't you too young to fall fo-

"No!" Jinora put her hand to the Avatar's mouth, silencing her immediately.

"We just want to know what do you think of him. And his firebending." Though, her last sentence wasn't really carrying any interest for Jinora. All that mattered to her at the moment, was the first question.

Korra however could sense that. And she wasn't going to give up so easily.

"You don't have anyone else to annoy, do you?"

"You're right, we don't." Ikki replied, her big eyes looking at Korra.

"Dodging the theme, eh, Korra?" Jinora smirked at the blue-eyed girl.

"Listen," She sat on her knees, so she was almost at the same height as the airbenders were. "we are just comrades. We are two opposites. And besides, I don't know him that much."

Before they could reply, there was a knock on the door.

Korra threw girls a glance, before she ran to open the door.

"Oh...H-Hey Mako." Korra said, keeping her coolness, as she looked at the handsome firebender, that was standing two steps away from her.

"Can I come in?" He asked, looking at her. But then his gaze shifted to the two girls in the same looking clothes, and who's smiles were bright as the rays of sun.

"Sure." Korra replied, as Mako walked in.

"Opposites attract!~" Jinora mused, looking at flushed Korra.

"Shush!" She growled at the girl, pointing her fist at her, as Jinora stuck her tongue out.

"Excuse me?" Mako asked. He heard their whisperings behind him.

"_These fangirls are everywhere. That's just ridiculous._" Mako thought, shaking his head from left to right.

"No, no, it's nothing." Korra waved her hand, a drop of sweat on her forehead.

"Anyway, why are you here?" She asked, her blue eyes watching the pro-bender with a red scarf, who was leaning on a wall, with his arms crossed around his chest.

"Just visiting..." However, she caught that one teeny-tiny note of another emotion in his voice.

She narrowed her eyes.

He noticed that. After a sigh, he looked at the wooden floor.

Fine, he wasn't visiting her. He wanted to just go away. It was a bad idea, that came to his mind.

It was very weird, being in the same room with the Avatar. Especially, with the Avatar being a girl...

"Okay...I just wanted to thank you." He blurted out.

Her face now held a look of confusion, as her eyebrow raised.

"You know, for helping me find Bo the other day..." He scratched the back of his head, avoiding eye-contact.

Korra smiled a little, her cheeks rosy a bit.

Who would've known, that Mister Pride would come to the Air Temple Island and thank _her_.Her, who he at first thought of 'another crazy fangirl'. But Korra knew, that he wasn't like that. After he told her about his past, which was not the best, she understood why he acted like that. And it still hurt her sometimes. Though, she would never say that out loud.

_''That's a progress..." _She thought to herself, smile never leaving her face.

Noticing, how silent she was, Mako decided to go home. He did what he had to.

The firebender needed to go back home immediately.

"Okay, now I'll go." He said abruptly, rushing to the door to exit.

"Wait." Korra stretched her hand out and place it on his shoulder.

He tensed at the sudden contact.

"What?" Mako asked, his back still facing Korra.

"You are welcome. I actually thank you too. For accepting my help." She said, quieter than her normal voice volume.

The male pro-bender nodded.

"Goodbye." He said, and closed the door as he walked away fast, before she oculd reply.

"Goodbye..." She muttered and sighed quietly.

"Korra, what's wrong?" Jinora and Ikki walked up to her, surrounding the young Avatar.

"Nothing, girls..." She looked at them.

"You can tell us. We won't laugh. Promise." Ikki put a hand on her chest, as Jinora did.

"It's just...I can't believe, that from** all **the people in the World, _he_ makes me feel the butterflies in my stomach, every time I see him." Korra replied, blushing, as she hugged her knees.

**So, there it is. I couldn't stop myself from writing that.**

**May also continue this from Mako's side, if you want to.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading and see yoy all soon! :D**


	2. Mako's side

**As promised, I am writing 2 chapter :D**

"Bo, I am home. I brought your favorite dumplings." The firebender said loudly, as he walked in his house, looking around as he tried to find his smaller brother.

"Mako? Mako!" The eartbender ran to his brother and gave him a quick hug, before eating the food faster than a lightning.

Mako gave Bolin a look, then he sat on the couch, hands holding his head, as the pro-bender sighed in frustration.

After Bolin gulped down another dumpling, he eyed him with a strange look in his eyes.

"Something's wrong?" He asked, as he sat near Mako and put his hand on the firebender's shoulder.

"It's nothing to worry about." The elder one replied, his eyes still focused on the floor.

Unfortunately for him, his younger brother knew he was lying.

"Okay then. If you claim that it's alright, look me in the eyes." Bolin said, hoping that Mako will listen to him.

He didn't want to. If he even looked at Bo right in the eyes, he knew that the green-eyed boy would notice that spark of lie.

Not that Mako had a choice...

Soon, the amber eyes met the light green.

"And now, you'll tell what's wrong." Bolin spoke softly.

A ghost of a smile appeared on the one that was wearing a crimson scarf. After all these years, Bolin was still kind and loyal to him, no matter what happened.

Before Mako could open his mouth and talk, Bolin interrupted him:

"You went to Korra, right?" He asked, a look of hope evident in his eyes.

Little did Bolin know, that **this** was the thing that was bothering his only brother for now.

_'His ideas never go well'_ Mako thought. But of course, he would never say that directly.

"Well?"

"Yes, I went to her." He said faster, than he actually wanted.

"So?" The earthbender asked, still not following.

For a moment, the firebender questioned himself as well.

What was his problem?

"And she...Well..." He didn't know how to put this.

"She what now?!" Bolin was losing his patience.

"She drives me crazy! There!" He blurted out, without realizing.

After that, Bolin's face softened as he smiled a bit.

"Oh, so that's what it is all about, eh?" He asked, his eeys half-closed with a sly smirk on his face.

"What? No! That's not it! I mean, you didn't get the idea, Bo! Seriously, I didn't mean that!" Mako defended himself. It seemed like it was much hotter in the room, or was it just him?

"Yeah, yeah, I was just kidding. Calm down. Anyway, I'll go to sleep now. Night bro!" Then, Bolin walked out, leaving Mako alone in the room.

Mako decided to get some sleep too, so he walked up to his bed.

But before he turned off the light, he noticed his reflection in a mirror.

Something odd was in his reflection...

He was figuring out for a while, until he saw his face, that was flushed, pure red.

Then a goofy smile found it's way on his lips, as he sighed.

"She sure is something...As much as she drives me crazy, Korra is very amazing person." He whispered to himself.

But of course, he wouldn't have that much courage to say that out loud, and of course, to the Avatar herself.


End file.
